


Sakura Smile

by YuuMeirie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emcee!Kazunari, Gay Panic, Idol AU, Idol!Muku, M/M, One-Shot, idol!Sakuya, showbiz au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuMeirie/pseuds/YuuMeirie
Summary: “I-I hope you enjoyed the performance! I’m Sakuya Sakuma!”A redhead with a cute awkward smile was being shown on a ginormous screen, and his soft yet cheery voice boomed from everywhere.Tenma stood in a sea cheering crowds, but only one voice reached his ears. “Sa..Sakuya”, he murmured slowly,keeping his eyes on the idol in front of him. His smile made Tenma feel warm, like basking under the sun during flower viewing festivals.(AKA: Tenma attends a concert and gay panic ensues during a talk show)
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Sakura Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monday's Melancholy SakuTen ver.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612817) by YuuMeirie. 



> Salutations~ This is my first work so please be kind ;w; I based it off of this SakuTen MV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQvxOP8QVr4&lc=Ugwo9h95nWycCt2mB9p4AaABAg

“I-I hope you enjoyed the performance! I’m Sakuya Sakuma!”

A redhead with a cute awkward smile was being shown on a ginormous screen, and his soft yet cheery voice boomed from everywhere. 

Tenma stood in a sea cheering crowds, but only one voice reached his ears. “Sa..Sakuya”, he murmured slowly,keeping his eyes on the idol in front of him. His smile made Tenma feel warm, like basking under the sun during flower viewing festivals. In that moment, all of his worries about his career dissapp--

“Tenma,”

A stern voice woke Tenma from his sleep, “Huh?”. He was startled and quickly looked around: he was in his waiting room,  _ “It was just a dream…”.  _ His eyes drifted to the man in front of him, his manager--Sakyo.  _ “--I have a talk show today”,  _ he remembered. 

“Unusual for you to be sleeping before a show”, Sakyo pushed back his glasses before pulling out a small notebook from his coat. He started flipping through a few pages. “Did I give you too much work?”he asked, stopping at a page.

“N-No!”

Sakyo gave him a weird look.

Realizing he raised his voice, he apologized. “No, I like the work. I’m  _ fine _ . It takes more than that to tire me!”, he answers. “I just…”, he sighed into his seat; all the bravado from earlier gone, “had trouble sleeping last night”. His cheeks were slightly flushed as he remembered tossing and turning in bed, because his thoughts were hopelessly filled with a certain cherry blossom boy.

“Well,” He closed the book with a huff and looked at the boy sitting in front of him. Hee pointed right under Tenma’s eyes, startling him a little, “Get your act together; you have eye bags. I’ll call Bon; we have to get you retouched”. 

Tenma snorted at the mention of the nickname, lightening his mood up a bit,“Don’t worry I won’t lose my composure on camera”. “You know, Azami would be so mad if he heard you call him that”, he added.

After calling Azami to get a retouch, he arrived with Yuki and touched up Tenma. It only took a few minutes (and a lot of arguing between the four of them) to get the job done, and with that they were off.

“Don’t smudge the make-up!”

“Oi Hack, I’m taking measurements after the recording. Don’t forget!”   
“H-Hey! Who are you calling a hack?!”

It was finally time to start the talk show, according to the script he was going to get introduced last. He stood behind the curtains with his usual smirk and glasses, because he wanted to make a cool entrance after all. Tenma didn’t feel nervous; he'd done this a lot of times already, but of course there’s always a tinge of doubt, “What if I mess up? Today's a live show after all. No editing”.

_ “Tenma-kun” _ , a calming voice emerged from his mind and his worries disappeared.  _ “If… he can stand and perform in a stage of thousands of people, despite being so new to the business… “ _ .

Light above the doorway changed to green. His cue. _  
_ _  
_ “ _ Then I can too!”,  _ Tenma hyped himself up as he emerged from the backstage into the light.

“Let’s give a round of applause to TenTen!”Kazunari emceed with his usual enthusiasm, no wonder he had his own talk show. The crowd cheered at the sight of the star.

Tenma stood confidently and coolly took off his sunglasses. “ Tenma Sumeragi, thanks for having me”, he gave out a dashing killer smile.

The crowd loved it.  _ “Nice, totally worth the practice”,  _ he praised himself for a job well done.

“Let’s have a great time! Please take a seat”, Kazunari pointed to the chic-looking bar stool design chairs as he took his own seat on the host chair, “the one next to Saku-saku”.

“Thanks”, he said walking up to his seat. “ _ Saku-saku? Who could that--”,  _ his train of thought immediately halted--no more like, crashed into a brick wall, destroying the train entirely, when he saw who he was sitting next to. “ _ Ah shi- Walk, Tenma!” _ , he reminded himself to take a seat.  _ Great. _ He was walking awkwardly now.

It was Sakuya Sakuma, in the flesh. His pinkish hair and tourmaline eyes glowed underneath the studio lights. He was in his idol costume, the same one he wore at the concert.  _ “Cute”.  _ A white two piece suit with pink sakura-themed vest and tie.

Sakuya smiled at him

_ “Was I staring?” _ , Tenma immediately took a seat and pried his eyes away from the person beside him. 

There were three guests tonight: Prince Muku, Him, and Sakuya. What are the odds that he would have been guested on the same day as Sakuya? They were in pretty different parts of the popularity spectrum, so it’s pretty much a miracle.  _ “I’ll have to treat Kazunari out as thanks sometime”,  _ he made a mental note.  _ “Be-because he grouped me with interesting and talented people of course!”,  _ he added to his reminder.

“Hey, hey, guys! Before we get into the meat of this show, let’s chat for a bit!”, Kazunari called the attention of the viewers and grinned at the three guests.

_ “The off-script segments. Kazunari is a good guy, but I’m sure there’s sketchy paparazzi's listening, gotta make sure they don't get any scandals out of me”,  _ He prepared himself. Remembering Sakyo’s pointers: No mentions of hanging out with someone alone, no spoilers for shows he’s acting on, and don’t be a jerk.

“What did you guys do last weekend?”He asked, tilting his seat back and forth a little, “Let’s start with you TenTen”.

_ “I guess it’s fine to mention this”, he mentally double-checked himself.  _ “Well, I attended Taruchi’s concert. It was really good. There were a lot of people who attended”   
  


“Oh! Taruchi? The famous Utaite? Wow! He’s like, super duper good! 

“Yeah, I’m not that familiar with utaites, but I liked his concert”

“Hey, wasn’t SakuSaku the opening act for that concert? I saw some tweets about it yesterday. He's good, right?”

Tenma was caught off guard, it took him a second to respond, “Yeah”.

Tenma still remembers the moment.

It was dark. He was in his disguise in the middle of a sea of fans, attending a concert for his research. There’s been some talk going around about a new drama and how he was one of the ones being considered for the lead, a  _ wota  _ who rises to fame. 

Smoke illuminated by pink lights covered the floor of the giant elevated stage in front of him, catching his attention. The peppy instrumentals quickly picked-up the pace. Stage lights brightly shone, and jumped out of the smoke, an angel.

“Hai!” Sakuya Jumped into the air with a big shining smile, sakura petals accompanying him. The spotlights paled in comparison to the one performing. He sang with a cute voice as the petals danced along with him.

Tenma swears he imagined it, but their eyes met. His heart thumped. Even though he was squished between thousands of people cheering, Tenma felt like they were the only ones there. Sakuya wasn’t perfect. He fumbled from time to time, but… he proceeded with a smile. He was overflowing with an endearing energy. Tenma couldn’t help but cheer him on. Sakuya was the epitome of being an idol.

“He was a really good idol”, Tenma added, his head now back to reality. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Sakuya, he hoped that his blush looked like the make-up variety and not the embarrassed kind.

You could see the surprise in Sakuya’s face. “Thank you very much!”, he answered with a bow and an embarrassed smile with the faintest of blush on his cheeks-- the make-up variety of course.

Kazunari was very pleased that his guests were getting along, well his guests  _ always _ got along on screen (except for that one time with Juza and Banri, but it was pretty funny so still a win), but something just told Kazu that today was going to be a fun show. “So like, Saku-saku met Taruchi face-to-face?”, he reeled the conversation back before the silence would drag out. “What was he like? Was he hot like rumors said?”, he couldn’t contain his intrigue, and leaned a little bit forward.

Sakuya was a little taken aback with this question, but proceeded with a smile. “Yeah! Taruchi-san was really cool and nice! We met backstage while he was playing a game, and made me do a…”, he stopped for a bit, “ a ‘10 pull’--that’s it! After that he was very happy and asked me to be his opening act. He actually looks like a prince”.

“Woah, that’s like super making me jealous!”, he squealed.

“That’s making  _ me _ jealous”, Tenma accidentally muttered his thoughts under his breath.  _ “W-what am I saying?,  _ he caught himself thinking about Sakuya,  _ “I wonder if I look cool in his eyes too…” _

“Speaking of Princes… We have one right here! Ta da!” He gestured his hands toward Sakuya's left seatmate Muku. “Mukkun what did you do? Did you like, attend a concert too?”

“I was having an event that day, so I couldn’t”, he said dismay showing, but he suddenly remembered he had to smile, and remembered the fun time he had. A fond smile showed on his face,“I met a lot of my princesses and princes last weekend. It was like a dream”. “Thank you for everyone who attended”, he bowed.

“I want to see Mukkun do his signature Princely fanservice! Can you give us some fanservice?”, Kazunari squirmed in his seat. “Actually, he said, I think it would be extra fun if all three of you do it? Give some heart attacks to the viewers?”, he smiled cheekily.

Muku’s eyes lit up with excitement. “I’ll do it!”, he said, immediately standing up.

The crowd went silent with anticipation as he cleared his throat and stood properly--straight, but not tense.

“I’ll wake you up with a kiss, my Sleeping Beauty”, Muku said cutely, then tapped his lips before giving the audience a wink.

The crowd went wild after that, shrieks of fans could be heard and a lot of “I love you”’s too. Muku smiled bashfully, “Thank you for making me a prince”, before returning to his seat.

The crowd finally calmed down and Tenma stepped forward this time. He thought carefully about what kind of prince he wanted, before speaking. So many options, but of course he wanted one that would make him the coolest.

Tenma raised his hand in front of the audience as if beckoning for them, and spoke in a smooth, yet authoritative voice, “You’re mine, and mine alone. I’m your prince after all”. He ended with a smirk. 

The audience squealed, it wasn’t everyday that Tenma got to act like a mature cool character. Tenma basked in his glory, before taking a seat. Then he promptly internally broke down, as he remembered that Sakuya saw all that and is now over-thinking what he thought about his performance.

It was Sakuya’s turn next and he was a little bit awkward. He wasn’t used to doing fanservice with a character in mind.  _ “It’s just like acting, I’ll be fine”,  _ he calmed himself.

Sakuya gripped at the air in front of him as if he was wielding a sword, and had a determined look on his face “I’ll save you, your Highness!”. He put a hand over his heart, “I’ll protect you and your smile”. Sakuya said with an endearing smile.

The audience didn’t holler or shout, like before, but clapped loudly anyways. It wasn’t like a typical fanservice and was more knight than prince, but Sakuya’s performance really  _ hit  _ Tenma. 

_ Literally. _

With a thud on the floor Tenma fell off his barstool. The studio was shocked, and Sakuya immediately came to him, “Are you okay, Tenma-kun?”.

In that moment, in Tenma’s eyes, he was really prince and the whole world seemed to sparkled and Sakuya’s voice was calming. Then reality came knocking in. “Y-yeah. Thanks”, he said, immediately picking himself up.

“Tenma-kun a-are you hurt?”, Muku piped up.

“TenTen, you alright? Sorry, Barstools were a bad choice”

Tenma could feel the moon damper. “D-don’t worry guys! I’m pretty tough; the chair just wobbled a bit”, he said, sitting on his perfectly functioning chair.  _ “Sakyo’s going to lecture me later”,  _ he thought in his perfectly dysfunctional brain. “Anyways”, he said with confidence, “Which one did you like the best, Kazunari?”

Taking his cue, Kazunari spoke with glee “Well… Uh this is like a hard choice, but I’m going to def choose...”, he stopped for suspense. “Mukkun!”, he announced with great cheer and the audience seemed to agree with him. “You were like a Prince, straight out from a shoujo manga!’, he squealed.

“Really? Wow! Thank you very much!”, Muku bowed at the compliment. “You read shoujo manga too?”, he asked.

“Yupp, I like, love them! Recommend me some backstage, kay?”, with a nod he proceeded to continue his chat with the guests. “Mukkun, which one did you like the most?”   
  


“Oh! Well”, Muku pondered for a second. “ I like Tenma-kun’s the best”, he smiled before descending into an analysis rant. ”The common image of a prince is protective, nice, loving, and charming, but he took all of these traits and put a bad boy style on it, not the cold-type prince that would take too much time to develop but an ore-- AH! I’m sorry I ranted”, he bowed profusely, “What I meant to say is that he was cool”. He ended with a shy smile.

“DW about it, Mukkun! I totes understand what you mean”, Kazunari nodded to Mukkun’s points. “What about our bad boy prince, which one did you like the most?”, Tenma was given a new nickname.

Pushing down all his feelings and praying that he looks composed right now and not a blushing mess he answered, “Sakuya’s. His fanservice kinda felt like a streetact and I thought he was pretty cool”.  _ “Also did you see his smile? He is a hands-on supportive type prince and a reassuring smile is very important. Also, I… liked that he told me that he’d protect my smile”,  _ he kept his very passionate rant to himself. 

“Thank you Tenma-kun”, Sakuya smiled at him; his cheeks were the same color of sakura petals “I like Tenma’s the most too”.

Tenma had to physcially stop himself from chucking himself out of his seat again and answered with a totally confident (and not secretly dying inside), “Thanks”. Tenma always loved praises, and he was so used to them, but being praised by Sakuya made him feel like he’s being praised for the first time in his whole life. 

  
  


The off-script segment ran out of time and they continued with the show. Answering questions that he was prepared ( and not sakuya related) for, and doing a little variety show game.

The variety show ended without a hitch and they were all hanging out in the backstage thanking the staff for the good job.

After greeting all of the staff, Sakyo stood behind Tenma. “Tenma”,Sakyo started.

_ “He’s going to bring that up”,  _ Tenma mentally braced himself. “Y-yeah?”, he said, hoping that just maybe, the topic wasn’t about his blunder earlier.

“What happened to you--”

“Uhm. Excuse me”, a soft voice cut off Sakyo’s statement, and Tenma quietly thanked the heavens that he wasn’t going to get scolded  _ yet.  _ The pair’s eyes were drawn to the redhead in front of them, all sparkling despite just standing there,behind him was a brunette-- probably his manager. “Tenma-kun. Are you busy?”.

_ “Act cool”, _ Tenma instructed himself. He put a hand on his hip, all casual-like , “Nope, what’s up?”.

“I just wanted to thank you for complimenting my performance”, he answered, lightly bowing.

“ No problem, you were really good”, Tenma was feeling more relaxed as he talked to Sakuya, even if his heartbeat was skyrocketing right now. “It would be great if I could see you perform sometime”

“Really?”

Tenma panicked, realizing what just happened,  _ “I wasn’t meant to say the last part out loud!”.  _ “Yeah…”, was all he could muster.

The brunette beside Sakuya piped up, “We can give you a ticket the next time Sakuya-kun performs ”. “Ah”, she digged through her purse to get two bussiness cards, “I’m Tachibana Izumi, Sakuya-kun’s manager. Nice to meet you”.

‘Tachibana?”, Sakyo muttered. Taking the card, he gave his in exchange, “Furuichi Sakyo. Tenma Sumeragi’s Manager”. He examined the card for a bit: Plain looking except for the blue stripes decorating a corner of the card, before looking back to the two in front of him, “What do you want from us?”

The two visibly flinched from Sakyo, it couldn’t be helped, he was intimidating after all.

“Oi, don’t be--” 

“I wanted to ask if Tenma-kun was free after the show”, Sakuya answered.

Sakyo crossed his arms, “So networking”.

A small part of Tenma felt sad at the thought of Sakuya only wanting to befriend him to get ahead in the industry, but he felt sorry for the two; Sakyo is very careful about his Talent’s image after all.

“For me, yes”, Izumi answered frankly. “but for Sakuya-kun…”, she gave Sakuya a glance and a reassuring nod.

“I just wanted to talk more to Tenma-kun”

Tenma couldn’t believe what he was hearing,  _ “Sakuya wants to talk to me???? Well… My performance must have resonated with him”.  _ “Yeah, I’m free”, he answered quickly before Sakyo could. He couldn’t forget the soft smile on Sakuya’s face after hearing his answer.

“Actually”, Sakyo gave him a knock on the head, ruining the moment. Tenma was just about to retaliate when, “He has a fitting with Rurikawa after this”. Sakyo gave him a glare and a disappointed sigh, a look of  _ “You forgot, didn’t you? Brat” _

Disappointment washed over the three’s faces and Tenma felt embarrassed messing up, “Uh yeah--”

“Oi, Scrooge Mc. Glasses, Hack” a sassy voice called to them. It was Rurikawa who apparently overheard the situation.

“Haaah?! Who are you calling hack?”, Tenma reflexively answered and Sakyo was visibly annoyed at the nickname.

Yuki completely ignored their reactions and continued, “ I don’t remember scheduling any fitting sessions today”. Sakyo was about to say something, but Yuki cut him off, “ Our schedule is next week. I’m busy this afternoon”. “I’m going to attend the stupid dog’s audition today, so don’t bother me today”, putting his hands on his hips he left the conversation. Momentarily, his eyes met Tenma’s on the way out.

_ “That Yuki!”,  _ Tenma was annoyed, but very thankful to his savior. 

Sakyo rubbed his temples as Yuki left,  _ “Brat”.  _ He gave out a heavy sigh and looked at the three waiting for his approval, “Fine, but we’re accompanying both of you”.

The three all gleamed and thanked him. “Furuichi-san, I know a good sushi place”, Izumi’s eyes sparkled and Furuichi felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest, that he immediately shunned away.

The group started to walk, Sakyo and Izumi walked behind Sakuya and Tenma who were chatting away.

“I’ll treat you, okay”, Tenma smiled at Sakuya, doing his best to impress the idol.

“I’m the one who invited you though”, he protested.

“It’s fine”

“It doesn’t sit well with me that I’m paying nothing, even though I invited you”, he admitted. Sparkling eyes landed on Tenma.

“Your smile is more than enough payment for me”

“Eh?”, a blush painted Sakuya’s cheeks, and Tenma promptly followed as he realized what super cool-- yet super cheesy line he just said. He tried to find the right words to say to get out of this situation but all his thoughts were eaten up by the beautiful scene in front of him.

Sakuya was in front of him and gave him a big sparkling smile. His eyes like a bright spring day shimmered beautifully, and soft lips curled to a big welcoming grin. It gave a warm feeling of basking in the soft morning sun. “Thank you. Let’s have fun Tenma-kun”

_ Ba-dump _

“Y-yeah. Let’s have fun”


End file.
